high_class_homosfandomcom-20200213-history
August
Prince August is one of the main protagonist in High-Class Homos. He is seen to be good friends with Princess Sapphia and is a bit less acquainted with the other characters. He is currently in love with Percival, a knight for his kingdom. Personality August's character seems to be very well organized, intelligent and a hard worker, however they will occasionally snap under pressure or when frustrated. Although both of his parents have somehow been shown through the series, it is always the prince that seem to be the one taking initiative, like planning an entire ball. When he isn't planning himself though, he is revising and helping other people will their plans and ideas, like Sapphia's hope to find love and Percival's wish to be able to read. He is also found to be very honest when it comes to telling people what he or they really want. When Sapphia revises her plan to fall in love, she chooses Marla as her target. However, August stops her, telling her that she may have moved on from Odette too fast, and asked her if this is what she really wanted. And when it comes to Percival, he often attempts to make the first move, like Sapphia but with much less of her "upfrontness" when it comes to it. However, no one can really take so much at once, even a prince. August has been shown to occasionally snap or become very frustrated when things don't happen as planned or as he intended. Although this is usually because he has become overrun with work and misses out on sleep sometimes in order to get things done. This can be seen when Percival doesn't seem to understand August's interest in him, causing him to complain to Sapphia, and in preparing for the ball when one of the workers can't quite place a banner right, causing him to snap momentarily. ---- Appearance August has neat rust or redish brown colored hair as well as light brown eyes. He has light skin with pink undertones much like Sapphia. During most of the comic, he is wearing a light, sky blue collared shirt with intricate swirling gold or yellow designs, buttons and cuffs. On top of that, he has a slightly dulled red cape that appears to reach down to his dark brown, plain boots. His pants are almost a cream color with a more pinkish hue however, instead of brown or tan. He also dons a necklace with a large gold circle with no middle held up by a thin black string. A casual outfit of his that we've seen has only showed his torso and above. He has a dark gray long sleeved shirt with a yellow cape instead of his normal red. His outfit for the picnic includes a hooded and long sleeved cloak, the same color as his normal or casual shirt with a gold trim at the bottom. His pants are a dark brown/mahogany and he has knee high boots that seem to be the same ones or similar ones to the pair he usually wears. In past shots of August, we can see that when he was very young, just a kid, he had a bowl cut with the same color hair. The shirt he wears is much alike to the one he wears currently, but without the gold designs or the collar at his neck. He also wears light blue jean overalls. Another, older past August while at the ball where he met Sapphia is shown to wear a greenish blue suit with a cream colored undershirt. The undershirt also appears to have a small tuff or ruffle at the top. His pants are also a dark brown, similar to his commoner clothing. In this shot he is still however wearing his cape and boots. His outfit during the present ball shows him in a dark red jacket with a color featuring gold designs. He also has a blue vest underneath with blue buttons and another shirt under that with a folded collar at the top and gold crescent necklace or design against the shirt. His pants are a light, jean colored blue and his shows are the same red and gold as his jacket. His usually simple hair is jelled or combed back.